Allied Heights
The Allied Heights is the headquarters of the Alliance. Profile *'Name': *'Continent': *'Location': *'Points of Interest': *'Notable Inhabitants': *'Population': History Layout The Allied Heights is a 3-floor estate/mansion hybrid on 16 Shoreview Ln, Danbury, CT. It has a driveway on the front, a large backyard with a huge balcony at the back of the estate with a 16-person table with chairs and a sun umbrella, stairs connecting the balcony to the bottom, a large playground, and a small docking bay just several feet away, currently housing the Thousand Sunny. Inside are three floors, one basement and two sub-basements: the third floor covers the dormitories for 40-45 males and females (each room has two to three separate beds, two separate lamp walls, windows with hang-up sheets near the beds, two separate desks (one large and one small), a gaming table with two to four chairs, a large carpet, a closet, and a small bathroom, with air conditioning and heating. They can also be designed however the people living in the room want it as long as all people sleeping in agree), a room containing a large bath and dressing area, stairs that lead to the attic, and an elevator that goes from the third floor all the way to the second sub-basement in the middle. The second floor covers more dormitories that holds up to only 15-20 males and females with the same structure as the third (including room settings (but with two beds and one desk, and two small animal beds for any animal members to sleep in) and bathrooms), along with a study hall at the end of the women's second dormitory, a reading area and a large academic classroom for eight different studies, stairs that lead to the third floor, a gallery, and an automated linen service/housekeeping and laundry service. At the first and ground floor shows the front door to the driveway, a parlor room, a massive formal dining area, a kitchen, a public restroom and public telephone, stairs that lead to the second floor up, a formal sitting room, two vending machines (one for snacks and the other for drinks), a patio, an ante room, galleries in both hallways, the teacher's office with four separate desks, a library and another large academic classroom with six different studies but similar to the one on the second floor. The basement holds the workshop, a major laundry room, two separate rooms that houses book and furniture storage, a wine/sake cellar, an oil and water heater in between the workshop, a computer system main memory, and an above-grade power back-up generator. The first sub-basement has another men's and women's dormitory for only 5-6 people each, a gymnasium for sports, a locker room/showers, a large swimming pool, three different laboratories (physics, electronics and chemical/bio-chemical/bio-electronic), an operating theater, two medical rooms (automated surgery and recovery lab), and a supplies/pharmacy. The second sub-basement houses both the Intel Center for information and mission control (containing the world communication monitor, the mission planning, the crime files/mission histories room, a vault room housing extremely powerful items locked for safety, a state-of-the-art power tap, a training coordination, and a courtesy area) and the Combat Hall for training exercises (with a control room, a ready room, a large waiting room with two more vending machines and a screen monitor, a de-briefing room and holographic projectors). It also has high-speed transportation tubes that can get to any room faster on all floors. There's also a big garden house a few feet outside the building with lots of plants to tend and nourish, as well as a memorial hall behind that's two-quarters of the garden house that a memorial service that honors the fallen heroes from their respective worlds. Outside Fist Floor Second Floor Third Floor Basement First Sub-Basement Second Sub-Basement Trivia * Category:Locations